Tabaco
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Espirales. Espirales formadas por el humo, el humo producido al quemar el tabaco. El tabaco que me hace sentir despierto luego de aquella acción naturalmente humana. Mi segundo Kaji/Misato


**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR HIDEAKI ANNO Y DE GAINAX.**

**TABACO. **

**Capitulo único. **

Espirales. Espirales formadas por el humo, el humo producido al quemar el tabaco. El tabaco que me hace sentir despierto luego de aquella acción naturalmente humana.

Aquella acción que me hace sentir satisfecho, aquella acción que me hace sentir tan vivo.

—Hace mucho que no te oía gemir así —dije

Ella solo sonrió y se abrazó a mi pecho, no dije nada más y solamente observé las espirales de humo, moviéndose lentamente hasta desvanecerse, hasta llegar al final de su existir.

Le di una probada más a aquel tubo de tabaco, cada vez me siento más adormilado, ella no ha dicho nada, parece hipnotizada con las espirales que salen de mi boca.

Los recuerdos me invaden, no me dejan tranquilo ni un segundo.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella sábana blanca, aquella se solo se tiñó de carmesí una vez, esa nuestra primera vez, me pregunto si lo recordará.

Aquella vez estaba preocupado por ella, se había quejado mucho, derramó lágrimas, al parecer no lo había disfrutado, pero eso es natural cuando entras al mundo adulto ¿No?

Ahora esta acción es tan natural para los dos. Soy un cerdo asqueroso, puesto que ella no fue la única en mi vida. Rit-chan, estuvo apunto de ser una de las de la lista, pero no lo conseguí, ella estaba perdida por ese imbécil de Ikari.

Sin embargo, en Alemania, se puede decir que no perdí el tiempo, probé distintos sabores, distintas formas, distintas posiciones, pero ninguna me satisfacía tanto como Misato. Ella logra llenarme completamente, me hace sentir mejor.

El tabaco se consume, al igual que mi alma, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, sé que esta fue nuestra última vez.

La última que disfruté.

— ¿En que piensas? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En ti —respondí

Ella no dijo nada y sentí sus delgados dedos acariciarme el pecho, la miré, para su edad aún la sigo viendo bastante infantil, tiene esas actitudes, esas expresiones tan…

Inocentes.

Esas actitudes que me enloquecen y que desaparecen con un poco de néctar embriagante. Llamémosle Yebisu.

Me enloqueces Misato Katsuragi, como no tienes idea.

Enredé uno de mis dedos en su exótico cabello violeta y le di la última probada al tabaco en mi otra mano.

Miro nuevamente a Katsuragi luego de depositar la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero. Cubierta con una sábana blanca que resalta todos sus encantos. Aquellos encantos tan perfectos y sumamente deliciosos y que hoy sentí en mi piel.

Katsuragi. La mujer más perfecta en mi vida, esos muslos tan llenos, tan suaves, tan hermosos, esas carnes tan perfectas y redondas, tersas, ese vientre tan lleno de locura, ese vello tan escaso que cubre su monte de Venus, esos pechos tan perfectos, redondos y sumamente exquisitos, probarla completa debería ser un pecado.

Antes de darme cuenta, otra vez estoy listo, valla que mi cuerpo necesita satisfacerse hoy.

Katsuragi nota la reacción de mi cuerpo, me mira de una forma en que solo me ha mirado un par de veces, siento su mano recorrer mi pecho, mi vientre y finalmente siento como sus dedos se enredan con esa pequeña mata de pelo que tengo allí.

Ella toma aquella parte de mí y siento un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Creo que aquí vamos de nuevo.

El ambiente huele a tabaco mesclado con la esencia de ambos. Es un olor demasiado atrayente, demasiado hipnótico.

Nos perdemos en esta placentera y primitiva danza de la reproducción humana, una reproducción falsa, una reproducción que nunca se llevará acabo.

¿Protección o atentar contra la vida?

A quien le importa, mientras gocemos, me importa poco acabar en el infierno.

Gemidos, sudor, placer, gritos, confusión, sed de más...

Todo en un simple vaivén que realizamos por instinto, gozando, disfrutando, jadeando, sin medir consecuencia alguna.

Muevo las caderas, siento sus uñas en mi espalda, escucho sus gemidos tan excitantes, ella arquea la espalda, el final se aproxima.

Un estallido, siento el cuerpo expandirse, relajarse y luego todo es confusión.

Un final placentero, todo debería de ser así.

Siento perder la conciencia un momento y en mi mente solo tengo un pensamiento.

Necesito un cigarrillo.

La escucho suspirar, se abraza a mí, la beso en la frente.

Tomo un cigarrillo del buro y me dispongo a encenderlo.

—Dame uno —dice ella

Confundido se lo doy y lo enciendo, le da una gran probada y de su boca salen espirales de humo.

— ¿Ahora fumas? —pregunto

—Solo después de hacer esto —dice —Así que… solo tú lo sabes —sonríe

En verdad soy un cerdo, ella solo me ha tenido a mí en su vida, es curioso, no quiero creerle. Rio un poco…

—Me alagas…

—Por cierto, ¿Y el proyecto de instrumentalización humana?

Comenzamos con el interrogatorio, siempre supe lo que ocurriría, por eso tengo este regalo para ti, te daré toda la información, todo lo que no he borrado.

— ¿Evades mis preguntas?

Dejamos los cigarrillos en el cenicero, me dispongo a juguetear un poco más.

—No—dice como una pequeña niña

Busco bajo la almohada aquella pequeña capsula.

Luego de un par de besos se la entrego.

— ¿Qué es esto, un juguete o algo así? —pregunta juguetona.

Siento decepcionarte, pero esto terminó me dolerá no tenerte, pero esto es lo último que debo hacer.

—Es un regalo mi amor, el primero en ocho años y tal vez… El último —dije

Me mira confundida, la beso despacio y acaricio su pecho, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegue mi final.

El tabaco en los cigarros se consume y las espirales de humo se desvanecen poco a poco.


End file.
